


Waiting

by Squarepeg72



Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Love, Other, Single POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: It's not always easy being the only single in the room ...
Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950172
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Day of Writing Challenge - Day 1: 100 Words  
> Written for Draco's Den Roll-A-Drabble September 2020
> 
> Prompt: Somebody to Love by Queen
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50406310526/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Pairs twirl on the floor  
He waits by the door  
Waiting for her to see  
Holding on to a dream

Golden courage in a glass  
He watches the ice melt  
Waiting for the right one  
Holding steady by the door

Lights dim in the room  
He catches a bright flash  
Waiting for a glimpse more  
Holding out for her smile

Whispers drift in the dark  
He waits for his name  
Falling from her pink lips  
Searching for her missing piece

Hands touch his cold hand  
He watches her peek up  
Falling into her whiskey eyes  
Finding love in her smile


End file.
